Shonen Jump vs. Disney
Shonen Jump vs. Disney is a fighting/RPG game from Namco Bandai. It is available on the PSP, PS Vita, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Dynasty Warriors series, except there is a 3 level super meter. You may also have artillery strikes and navy strikes when available.You also have an assist feature where you can call in certain characters to help you. Characters Shonen Jump *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Goten (Dragon Ball Z) *Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball) *Tien (Dragon Ball) *Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball) *Hercule (Dragon Ball Z) *Videl (Dragon Ball Z) *Pan (Dragon Ball GT) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) *Cui (Dragon Ball Z) *Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z) *Recoome (Dragon Ball Z) *Burter (Dragon Ball Z) *Jeice (Dragon Ball Z) *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z) *King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) *Cooler (Dragon Ball Z) *Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Jiraiya (Naruto) *Tsunade (Naruto) *Temari (Naruto) *Kiba Inazuka (Naruto) *Sai (Naruto Shippuden) *Yamato (Naruto Shippuden) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) *Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) *Tayuya (Naruto) *Deidara (Naruto Shippuden) *Hidan (Naruto Shippuden) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Yasutora Sado (Bleach) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) *Yoruichi Shihouin (Bleach) *Isshin Kurosaki (Bleach) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) *Hanataro Yamada (Bleach) *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) *Shawlong Kufang (Bleach) *Tier Harribel (Bleach) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Rei (Fist of the North Star) *Toki (Fist of the North Star) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) *Thouzer (Fist of the North Star) *Yuda (Fist of the North Star) *Shuh (Fist of the North Star) *Jagi (Fist of the North Star) *Falco (Fist of the North Star) *Hyoh (Fist of the North Star) *Kaioh (Fist of the North Star) *Han (Fist of the North Star) *Raiga & Fuga (Fist of the North Star) *Mr. Heart (Fist of the North Star) *Shachi (Fist of the North Star) *Ryuga (Fist of the North Star) *Cobra (Cobra) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Franky (One Piece) *Brook (One Piece) *Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) *Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) *Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Trafalgar Law (One Piece) *Sir Crocodile (One Piece) *Jinbe (One Piece) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Red-Haired Shanks (One Piece) *Nefertari Vivi (One Piece) *Eustass Kidd (One Piece) *Monkey D. Dragon (One Piece) *Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) *Smoker (One Piece) *Aokiji (One Piece) *Borsalino (One Piece) *Sentomaru (One Piece) *Akainu (One Piece) *Spandam (One Piece) *Rob Lucci (One Piece) *Suguru Kinniku (Kinnikuman) *Robin Mask (Kinnikuman) *Ramenman (Kinnikuman) *Terryman (Kinnikuman) *Buffaloman (Kinnikuman) *Brocken Jr. (Kinnikuman) *Pentagon (Kinnikuman) *Canadianman (Kinnikuman) *Specialman (Kinnikuman) *Wolfman (Kinnikuman) *Geronimo (Kinnikuman) *The Ninja (Kinnikuman) *Warsman (Kinnikuman) *Skyman (Kinnikuman) *Prince Kamehame (Kinnikuman) *Kani Base (Kinnikuman) *Lupin (Kinnikuman) *Ste-Casse King (Kinnikuman) *Sunshine (Kinnikuman) *Ashuraman (Kinnikuman) *Black Hole (Kinnikuman) *Neptuneman (Kinnikuman) *Big the Budou (Kinnikuman) *Springman (Kinnikuman) *The Mountain (Kinnikuman) *Sneagator (Kinnikuman) *Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Kinnikuman) *Mammothman (Kinnikuman) *Satan Cross (Kinnikuman) *Prisman (Kinnikuman) *The Omegaman (Kinnikuman) *Mixer Taitei (Kinnikuman) *The Hawkman (Kinnikuman) *Mister VTR (Kinnikuman) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mohammed Abdul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Iggi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Rubber Soul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *N'Dour (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mariah (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Chaca (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joji Kano (The Doberman Cop) *Det. Miyatake (The Doberman Cop) *Mimori (The Doberman Cop) *Judy Terao (The Doberman Cop) *Kurenai Sanshiro (Judo Boy) *Rui Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Hitomi Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Ai Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Genji Togashi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *J (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Ryuji Toramaru (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Gouji Akashi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Jaki Daigouin (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Rasetsu (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Senkuu (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Manjimaru (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Eikei (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Omito Date (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Raiden (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Hien (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Gekkou (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Ryo Saeba (City Hunter) *Kaori Makimura (City Hunter) *Umibozu (City Hunter) *Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) *Tae Shimura (Gintama) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Dragon Shiryu (Saint Seiya) *Cygnus Hyoga (Saint Seiya) *Andromeda Shun (Saint Seiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) *Chameleon June (Saint Seiya) *Taurus Aldebaran (Saint Seiya) *Capricorn Shura (Saint Seiya) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King) *Ryunosuke Umemiya (Shaman King) *Tao Ren (Shaman King) *Horohoro (Shaman King) *Lysberg Diethel (Shaman King) *Hao Asakura (Shaman King) *Gin (Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) *Riki (Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) Disney *Mickey Mouse (Mickey & Friends) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey & Friends) *Donald Duck (Mickey & Friends) *Goofy (Mickey & Friends) *Pete (Mickey & Friends) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Cassim (Aladdin) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Sa'luk (Aladdin) *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Melody (The Little Mermaid) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Little John (Robin Hood) *Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Capt. Edward Teague (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Pintel & Ragetti (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Tron (Tron) *Sark (Tron) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Benjamin Gates (National Treasure) *Simba (The Lion King) *Scar (The Lion King) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Nala (The Lion King) *Mulan (Mulan) *Li Shang (Mulan) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Ned Land (20,000 Leagues Under The Sea) *Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *John Carter (John Carter) Category:Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video games